1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for high-power semiconductor components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a housing is known, for example, from DE-OS 2 652 348. It is distinguished by a high resistance to explosion. Whereas in the press-back standard housings usually obtainable commercially only short-circuit currents in the backward direction which lead to an ultimate load integral of .intg.i.sup.2 dt.ltoreq.1.5.multidot.10.sup.6 A.sup.2 sec are permissible without explosion, values of the ultimate load integral of 5 to 10.multidot.10.sup.6 A.sub.2 sec can be achieved with the invention disclosed in the German specification. In the known housing, this is essentially achieved by two techniques.
On the one hand copper rings laterally adjacent to the contacts are provided which prevent an arc, which may develop across a faulty semiconductor in some circumstances, from spreading under the action of its own magnetic field and leading to welding through of the connecting members. On the other hand, in the known housing, the connecting members are provided with a thermal and electrically insulating coating to protect them from the hot arc gases.